


清晨

by amaotoyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaotoyu/pseuds/amaotoyu
Summary: 清晨开车





	清晨

Varia家的BOSS并没有任何嗜睡的习惯，每天都醒的很早。Xanxus是个相当自律的人，有着很健康规律的作息，只有在食物和酒上有些挑剔和偏爱。今天会是个好天气，Xanxus侧身立在窗边望着眼前晨光熹微的森林，抬手看了一眼表。

清晨是Varia最安静的时候，变态王子有着规律的晚睡晚起的习惯，鲁斯为了美容会睡回笼觉，列维这个时候会在森林里晨跑，毒舌青蛙为了长身体也会呆在被窝里乖乖睡觉闭上他不安分的嘴。窗外只有稀疏的鸟鸣声，空气里是清晨特有的泥土和水汽的味道。

6：30am，银发的作战队长带着文件准时的推门进来，木质门吱呀的声响在清晨的安静中显得格外清晰。

Squalo走向窗边立着的人，左手随意地把文件放在了做工考究的雕花木桌上，右手去拉那个还在欣赏清晨森林的人。

银发的剑士右手环上黑发男人的脖子，左手轻扯了对方的领带引导他回身低头，黑发赤瞳的男人收回了眺望远方的目光，他发现他的剑士今天有些疲惫。他们对视了几秒，然后交换了一个湿润的早安吻。

“有什么新闻吗，大垃圾？” 黑发的男人揽过对面的腰，顺势在肩膀上轻轻用力将他银发的剑士按在了自己办公桌前的椅子里，然后背倚靠在办公桌上俯下身子轻声说道，像是不想破坏这静谧的清晨似的。

“白兰的事情七七八八搞定的差不多了，现在只剩一些拥护的余党还需要处理。唯一的问题是这次和白兰的较量彭格列损失惨重，北方一些想要趁火打劫的小家族看来是动了歪脑筋，北方基地的几个军【火【库被盗了。”银发男人的声音像是配合他的Boss一样也很轻，相较于平时的大呼小叫，显得难得的平静。Squalo低头整理了一下文件，他突然意识到今天的Xanxus有些格外的好脾气，于是他向椅子后背靠了靠，抬头看着这个从椅子上方用影子环住他的人。

“今天心情不错？“

“手已经好了？“

“…差不多了。“

“那就休两天假吧，这件事让贝尔那垃圾处理就够了。”

“…”

“有问题？”

Squalo抬眼盯着对方没什么表情的脸和没什么情绪的赤瞳，一时有些失笑。

“要做吗？”银发剑士发出邀约，“知道你想做很久了。”旋即从椅子上起身，抓过对方还放在自己肩膀上的左手，黑发男人的手干燥温暖，手指修长，骨节鲜明。他突然有点兴奋起来了。

赤色的眼睛看着他，挑起了一边的眉毛，右手捏住了剑士的下颌骨将他拉到自己怀里和自己近距离对视，金属色的眼睛里映着黑发男人自己的脸，神情是装出来的恼羞成怒，“还记得我是你男人。嗯？垃圾鲛。“

剑士拧了拧他并不秀气的眉毛，然后想起自己没打招呼就跑去日本，理亏在先，遂撇了撇嘴，不知为何有些心虚。

他们也就沉默了一秒，下一秒两个人就开始在床上动起手来了，十几分钟前才被穿戴整齐的衣服迅速被剥下来丢的遍地都是，两人的气息开始凌乱起来。

Xanxus的手指在乳[首的外圈打转——这没什么好刺激的——然后突然捏起中间小小的突起，开始用掌心根部大力揉搓起来——唔——舌头灵巧得吮吸啃咬着上斜方肌的皮肤，鼻尖不时轻蹭颈窝，然后一路向上，以一个力道适宜的啃咬结束了对脖子的爱抚，然后将鲨鱼翻了个身，湿润的舌头沿着脊椎一路轻吻至尾椎骨，又再一次向上沿着蝴蝶骨的轮廓舔舐起来——Squalo轻颤着——再然后是腰窝。这期间揉捏着乳【首的温暖干燥的大掌并没有丝毫停下来的意思，频率越来越快。银发的剑士用力咬住了下唇才没有在又一次突起被大力捏起时叫出声。

Squalo跑去日本之后两个人就没再做过了，Xanxus知道他还有伤，动作并不粗暴，前戏做的很足而且慢，挑逗的意味十足。不知道对方是不是故意的，银发的鲨鱼在脖子被啃第二遍的时候开始有些求而不得得烦躁起来，这是他少数几次欲火被撩拨得如此之旺对方还慢悠悠的没有干正事。他知道自己的后面现在强烈的渴望着对方，可黑发男人看来一点都不急。

一根手指探进来了，它迅速受到了良好的待遇被吸得紧紧的。那只手指看来准确无误地找到了他该去的地方，然后搔刮了一下。Squalo感觉到自己身体剧烈地颤抖，一个闷哼从他嘴里漏了出来。

Xanxus从银发剑士的脖颈处抬起头来，坏笑了一下，开始继续手上和嘴上的活儿。

Squalo明白Xanxus是故意的了，他们知道对方身上所有的敏感点，然而Xanxus现在对他干的一切都是在给他的欲望添柴加火。他的前面一次都没有被碰过，暴露在空气里显得可怜。然而乳首已经被摩擦至红肿，后面的那一根手指总是适时地在他快要失去耐心的时候去搔刮那致命的一点，让银发剑士的腰迅速软下来却不再有更多。义肢以左手的伤还没好的缘故被卸下来，右手被制得死死的Squalo觉得自己快要爆炸了。

“你tm还做不做了啊？！混蛋BO…呃嘶！“ Xanxus迅速用行动打断了银发剑士的话，没给他一点准备地就将剑士的两条腿扛到了肩膀上直接进去了。后面的扩张并没有做的很好，毕竟一根手指在怎么捣鼓也不会比得上真枪实战，但是他那里已经够湿了。酥麻的电流让Squalo头皮发麻。“小声点，垃圾鲛。别破坏了我清净的早晨。”

“你..!!" 翻云覆雨，黑发男人上来就开了全速，完全没有给剑士一点喘息的时间，全根没入又全根拔出，狠狠地变着角度去顶撞那最致命的一点。“Xan哈..你哈啊啊哈啊..慢”水声和肉体的碰撞声在这个清晨显得格外的清晰。Xanxus抓着Squalo的腰，节奏一下比一下凶猛，一次比一次更直击要点。疼痛和快感一个比一个强烈。Squalo觉得自己的脑袋要炸掉了，前面积累起来的欲望一并喷发吞噬了他的思考，他在岩浆里浮沉，心脏要爆掉，眼前仿佛是白昼里的极光。一瞬间溺水的感觉袭来。

等到Squalo恢复意识的时候才发现自己居然被caoshe了，前面丝毫没有被抚慰。

最让他浑身难受的是，Xanxus的欲望仍十分坚挺，没有一丝被解决的意思。

Squalo的火气一下子就上来了，这是他被干的最憋屈的一次，他撑起身子就要破口大骂却被迅速捂住了嘴，Squalo瞪着Xanxus那还是没什么表情的脸，金属色的眼睛里满是杀气。

这个恶劣的帝王丝毫没有愧疚的样子，Xanxus顶着剑士的杀气把对方抱进怀里，冲他耳语道：“垃圾就是垃圾。“ 一抹恶劣的笑浮现在帝王的嘴角。

Squalo要气炸了，他就知道自家BOSS那么强的占有欲是绝不会让先跑去日本教导山本武【作者语：同时野外合宿了几天】和被跳马救了的自己好过的。Xanxus是不可能婆婆妈妈地干涉他的事情或者闹别扭吃醋的，他只会让干了他不爽的事的人受到惩罚。而他今天的惩罚就是一场带有羞辱性质的完全不令人享受的性。Xanxus的一切动作都不是为了让他爽而只是让他在短时间内迅速缴械，而明明已经she过了的Squalo完全没有得到满足，浑身燥热难受得要命。

银发剑士翻了翻白眼，躺在身后宽阔温暖的胸膛里深深在心里为自己如此小气的恋人叹了口气。然后认命一般的转身，给还挂着恶劣的笑的混账一个你赢了的眼神，凑下头含住了对方那还硬挺的前端，决定先把他不好伺候的恋人弄舒服了先。

结果好不容易帮这个惹人生气的Boss解决完毕，自己的欲望也被撩的重新ying起来，却因为7：00的铃声被Xanxus直接踹下了床。

Squalo欲求不满心情极差了一天，他从内心诅咒这个作息如此规律的男人。

FIN

今天的S也是被吃得死死的，嗯。

小剧场：

黑故事

“xixixixi..”金发的恶劣王子神秘的擦亮了手上复古的打火机，狭小的储存室瞬间有了些微的光，照在四个人的脸上不能再诡异不过了。

“啊啦，今天的黑故事是..”鲁斯大姐诡异的墨镜和笑容更可怕了，“今天的斯库酱还被BOSS充满爱意地扔到了墙上，为什么十年后的斯库酱和BOSS…还没有搞到一起去呢！” 

“人妖前辈，窥探别人隐私好恶心哦，放ME出去，ME还不想被白痴长毛队长吼。“

“哦哦哦！那一定是因为BOSS在未来选择了我哦哦哦BOSS!!” 

“20年后都不可能的，变态雷老头前辈。“

“xixixixi..真是不让人省心啊Boss和作战队长..“ 

“啊痛痛痛，为什么要用小刀扔ME堕落王子。“

“闭嘴，青蛙，xixixixi..“

【汤底就是这两个人几乎都在清晨搞事的缘故所以队里其他人都不知道啦哈哈哈哈哈】  
【而且文中Boss是那种自制力极强作息超规律的人，并不会拉着S夜夜笙歌，所以很多时候白天S心情超级差是因为对S来说半小时根本不够啊哈哈哈】  
【以及Boss是那种做不做完全无所谓，完全事业脑的类型，所以时间不够不解决也完全ok】  
【反而S年轻的时候对自己强制禁欲过度导致现在一旦做起来就非常容易索求无度】  
【可以透露的消息是XS是在打完耶卡后在一起的，只有那次x拉着s做了一个晚上（从此开启了s新世界的大门却不负责）】


End file.
